startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Rivers
Patricia Rivers was a Starfleet Command Officer in the 24th century. She was a lauded scientist before becoming a commanding officer particularly noted for her work screening biological signatures from long range sensor scans and astronomy work. She was born January 19, 2315 to Boris, a holosuite programmer and drama director, and Sara, a touring lounge singer and songwriter, in Dnipro, Ukraine on Earth. They would later have a pair of twin girls and a son. The family was Jewish, but not particularly devout. Starfleet Academy Rivers enrolled in Starfleet Academy as a Science Cadet, specializing in astronomy and sensor technology, in 2333. She met Gedna Tachion in a Geology class before he transferred to Security. The two dated on and off during their last two years at the Academy. In 2335 she was aboard the USS Repulse for her cadet cruise and participated in a courier mission to Klaestron IV. Starfleet Officer She was assigned to the USS Tripoli after graduation in 2336. In 2338 she was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade shortly after the ship discovered the android Data on Omicron Theta. She was part of the engineering and science team that restored him to functionality. In May of 2341, she transferred to the USS Strata for a seven-month terraforming mission and was promoted to Lieutenant. After the terraforming mission, she was part of a cultural exchange team aiding the Damiani people in joining the Federation. In 2343 she attended a 12-week subspace dynamics course at the Vulcan Science Academy. Afterward, she was assigned to the Advanced Starship Design Bureau to work with engineers on the Galaxy class' warp field dynamics. While there she attended Branch Officer Training on Earth and received her Bridge Certification. She was assigned to the escort as Chief Science Officer in 2347 and the vessel was assigned to border patrol duties on the Cardassian border. It had at least three hostile encounters with vessels of the Cardassian Eighth Order in the later 2340s. During one incident, Rivers was able to mask the Karachi 's sensor profile and its two shuttlecraft to appear to be a trio of Excelsior class cruisers, deterring a pair of larger Cardassian vessels from crossing the border. She was awarded the Star Cross for her work and attended the Threat Force Training Course at Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training School. In 2351 she transferred to Starbase 310 as Chief Science Officer. She was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2355. USS Hargrave By 2365 she was serving as XO and Chief Science Officer of the USS Hargrave. That year the ship encountered a quantum singularity, heavily damaging the Oberth class science vessel, killing several crew members, including its commander Captain Paul Tripper. She assumed command and managed to limp the ship at warp three to Starbase 41. After making repairs the Hargrave headed for Utopia Planitia for an overhaul. She was awarded the Starfleet Medal of Honor for her actions. Rivers, newly promoted to Commander, assumed command of the ship in 2366 at Jupiter Station. In 2368 the Hargrave left Starbase 243 on deep space exploration along with the'' Foxhound, T'Plana-Hath, and Pushataha'.' In 2371 the ship was returning from the deep space exploration enroute to the New London Fleet Yards in the BeTau Sector, where Rivers was to relinquish command and the vessel was to undergo a two-year overhaul and refit. The ''Hargrave was diverted to deal with a crisis on Heret IV and attacked by a trio of Pentarri Cruisers, leaving it adrift. The ship was eventually towed to the yards where she was broken up for parts. USS Iroquois In late 2371, after being promoted to Captain, Rivers took command of the Cheyenne ''class USS Iroquois at Starbase 307. Four months later it departed for a 19-month deep space exploration mission. In August of 2373 the mission aborted was and the ''Cheyenne rendezvoused with a task force commanded by Fleet Robert Skinner to join the Sixth Fleet. In 2375 she sent an engineering team to conduct repairs to the Tripoli, which had been all but abandoned in orbit of Prophet's Landing. Relationships Gedna Tachion Paul Ritter Awards Grankite Order of Tactics Space Medallion (x20) Starfleet Medal of Honor LUG Trek Stats (2376) Attributes Fitness 2 Coordination 2 Intellect 4 : Logic +2 Presence 3 : Willpower +1 Psi 0 Advantages/Disadvantages Arguemenative -1 Commendation (Star Cross) +4 Commendation (Starfleet Medal of Honor) +4 Curious +3 Cultural Flaxibility +2 Department Head (CO Cheyenne ''class cruiser) +5 Famous Incident (Saving the ''Hargrave) +1 Obligation (Parents) -1 Patron (Parents) +2 Poor Eyesight -1 Sexy +2 Skills Administration 3 : Logistics 5 : Starship 4 Command 4 : Starship 5 Athletics 2 : Hiking 3 : Cycling 4 Artistic Expression 1 : Singing 2 Culture 2 : Cardassian 3 : Domiani 2 : Human 3 : Vulcan 3 Computer 3 : Programming 4 : Research 5 Diplomacy 1 : Intergalactic Affairs 3 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 2 Language : Cardassian 2 : Domiani 1 : Federation Standard 3 : Klaestron 1 : Vulcan 1 Law 4 : Starfleet 5 Life Science 1 : Exo-Biology 2 History 1 : Federation 2 : History 2 Personal Equipment 2 : Tricorder 4 Physical Science 1 : Computer 3 Planetary Science 1 : Geology 2 : Planetology 3 Planetary Survival 1 : Mountain 2 Planetary Tactics 1 : Cardassian 3 Starship Tactics 1 : Cardassian 3 Space Science 3 : Astrogation 5 : Astronomy 6 : Astrophysics 5 : Stellar Cartography 6 : Subspace Theory 4 Systems Engineering 2 : Holo-Technology 3 : Sensors 5 Theoretical Engineering 1 : Warp Dynamics 2 Vehicle Operations 2 : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Domiano 2 : Dorvan V 2 : Earth 2 : Mars 2 : : Category:Commanding Officers Category:Humans Category:Science Officers Category:Sixth Fleet Category:Command Officers Category:USS Strata Crew Members Category:USS Iroquois Crew Members Category:Executive Officers Category:USS Tripoli Crew Members Category:Starbase 310 Personnel Category:USS Repulse Crew Members Category:USS Hargrave Crew members Category:Scientists Category:Starfleet Medal of Honor Recipients Category:Star Cross Awardees